1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the production of aldehydes and alcohols from olefins and more specifically to the production of normal alcohols from the reaction of olefins, carbon monoxide and water or hydrogen in the presence of a ruthenium carbonyl catalyst.
2. Background of the Prior Art